


Three is Work

by tresa_cho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, The Alpha Pack, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison makes a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is Work

“I've seen the way Isaac looks at you.”

Scott's hands came down hard on her waist, and she groaned when he stopped her motion. She covered his broad hands with her own, squeezing. Scott stared up at her incredulously, his pupils blown wide.

“What?”

Allison rolled her hips, shuddering. Scott's eyes rolled up and his fingers tightened.

“I said,” she repeated, punctuating it with a clench. “I've seen the way Isaac looks at you.”

“I don't- Ah-” Scott gasped.

“You should invite him over,” Allison said.

Scott bucked, almost throwing her, and he pushed himself up on his elbows. Allison heaved a sigh and rested her hands on his shoulders. She tilted her head, hair spilling over her shoulders. Scott's lips pursed in that adorable, kicked-puppy way. “Is this a test?”

“No,” she said, tightening her grip on him. She rolled her hips again, sinking deeper onto him. “He's cute.”

Scott's hand shifted, and he grabbed her arm. He looked confused, the flush in his cheeks stark against his black hair. “I don't-”

“Don't think,” Allison suggested. “Don't try to understand. Just do what I say.”

“Okay. Okay,” Scott agreed.

Allison kissed him.

...*...

“This wasn't quite what I had in mind,” Allison said, folding her arms over her chest. She looked between both of them. “I was thinking, homework. Or a movie?”

Scott shrugged helplessly, and Isaac hadn't lifted his eyes from the ground since Allison picked him up. Allison rolled her eyes and sighed. She stalked to her car and grabbed the spritz bottle of perfume from her glove compartment.

“What's that for?” Scott asked, eyes intent on her.

“Nothing.”

Allison lifted the bottle and sprayed them both in one swift motion before throwing it to the ground and sprinting into the woods.

She ignored their shouts of discomfort and dove into the dark brush. Wrong shoes. These combat boots were not for running, she wished she had worn the ones with looser ankles. Flying over a dead branch, she ran further into the woods. She wasn't a werewolf, but she felt the instant Scott and Isaac entered the forest. The air around her changed, and her heart quickened.

Prey.

She froze, sliding to a halt on dead leaves, and looked around. Not today. Never.

Grasping a low hanging branch, she swung herself up. Higher and higher. Good boots for climbing. Great grip. Noted.

Five branches up she was high enough that a fall would break something vital, and she perched long enough to calm her breathing. This was as much training for her as it was for them. She had to know how to outsmart them. Which. They were boys.

As soon as her breathing quieted she looked around. Branches. More branches. Leaves. She had her boot knife, several sheathes under her sleeves, and a collapsible staff strapped to her thigh. She wasted a good half minute tying her hair back, and then snapped a 'Y'-shaped twig from the branch above her head.

Her second hair tie went to a slingshot, and she inserted one of her non-baned knives as a projectile. She exhaled slowly and waited.

It wouldn't take them too long to catch her scent, even with the perfume bomb. From her perch she could see the edge of the forest, where her car waited patiently for their shenanigans to end.

Surprisingly, Isaac found her first. He had lost his shirt in the run (typical), and his chest shimmered with a thin sheen of sweat. He was so sweet, so unassuming. Allison could break him if she wanted to, and she definitely wanted to. In all the ways that mattered. She didn't know what that said about her, but her smile grew tight as he circled the tree beneath her. He would never think to look up.

She let her blade fly, but it was a crude weapon. She was aiming for the shoulder but missed and clipped his cheek. His head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at her, and the betrayed look sent a shiver down her spine.

He circled the tree, looking for a way up, a way to fit his gangly limbs along branches. Scott tumbled into view a few minutes later, drawn by Isaac's quickened heartbeat and that natural sense all wolves had for each other. Prowl was the only word, as they circled her, eyes firm on their target.

She looked around at her options. She had five slingable blades left. None of the branches around her would hold her weight if she wanted to move. She'd have to take a stand.

Scott reached for a branch to haul himself up, and Allison slung another blade at his hand. He growled, snatching his hand back with a wounded look. She shrugged. This game had been his suggestion.

Someone howled in the distance, and all their eyes jerked towards the sound. As far as Allison knew, there were no other wolves in the woods this time of month.

“Allison.”

She was out of the tree before Scott even finished her name. Scott and Isaac rested a hand on each of her arms, bracketing her. “Let's get out of here.”

She wasn't sure which one of them said it, but Scott's grip went from tense to bruising, and they were both shoved to the ground as a black shape barreled out of the trees. It dragged Isacc to the ground in a flurry of claws and teeth, and he answered with a bone-chilling roar. Scott dragged Allison up, and she heard the distinct sound of teeth tearing into flesh.

“Scott!”

Allison tore free of his hold, shredding her jacket, and snapped her staff together. Scott pivoted around her and threw himself into the fight, taking an opening Isaac left for him. He snapped the Alpha's arm and it whirled with a vicious howl. Allison grabbed an wet wipe from her belt and smoothed it up the end of her staff. It wasn't the most perfect fighting form, but she dropped the wipe on the ground and took a batters' stance.

Before the Alpha took a step she swung, using her hips like her Daddy taught her. The staff smashed into the Alpha's temple and it went down, a scalding burn from the wolf's bane lotion smouldering.

“Let's go,” Scott said, digging human fingers into Allison's arm. “Let's go, let's go.”

She nodded, quietly dismantling her staff while Scott helped Isaac to his feet. He had a huge gouge in his shoulder, bleeding sluggishly as they moved for the car. Without a word, Allison led the way back to the car and spread the plastic tarp from her trunk out in the backseat.

Isaac went in, doing his best to swallow his whimpers of pain, and Scott dropped himself into shotgun. Allison slammed the driver's side door shut and threw her car into gear. The forest was in the dust before Scott could lean his seat back and close his eyes. Trusting her.

Dad was out of town, so she brought them to her place. They had the best first aid supplies anyway. Scott's mom may be a nurse, but she wasn't equipped to handle werewolves. Understandably.

“You're too smart for me,” Scott said, his voice quiet over the hum of the road under her wheels.

“I know,” she said, pulling into her driveway. “Stay in the garage. I won't be able to explain blood on the carpet.”

Scott pulled Isaac from the backseat as she went into the house and grabbed supplies. She returned to see Isaac cradled in Scott's arms, bleeding over both of them. Scott's hand was on Isaac's chest, taking his pain with that weird, black-vein thing he did.

“It's okay,” Allison said. She crouched on Isaac's other side and tore open a pack of gauze. “You're gonna be fine.”

“ 'm sorry,” Isaac said around a gasp. He grasped Scott's shirt in white knuckles. “I didn't-”

“Hush, pup,” Allison said, pressing a hand to Isaac's forehead. “It's not as bad as it looks.”

“Not that,” Isaac said. “I'm sorry-”

“Isaac,” Scott said, voice soft.

Isaac tucked his head into Scott's throat with a soft whine. Allison reached for Isaac's hand and twisted their fingers together. The look Isaac gave her broke her heart, a mix of sheer terror and confusion at being held so tenderly by someone like her. Someone who walked around with wolfsbane in her pocket.

“I suggested this,” Allison said. “It's okay.”

She carefully peeled back Isaac's shirt and wiped the blood clean while Scott comforted him, drawing the sting of the antiseptic from him. Allison wrapped the Alpha bite gently, and took Scott's arm. He had gotten slashed diving into the brawl, but they were shallow cuts.

She wiped the blood away and bagged the stained cloths. Isaac fell into an uneasy sleep, exhausted. Scott hefted him up, and Allison wordlessly led them to her room. Her twin wouldn't fit the three of them, not comfortably anyway, so Scott dragged her on top of him and Isaac.

It took a few elbows and knees to get situated, but when Isaac was finally nestled between (under) them, she indulged Scott in a slow, lingering kiss. “Are you going to tell Derek?”

“Yeah,” Scott said. “I have to.”

“Okay. We'll stay here until we're ready.”


End file.
